Doctor
|chatboxes= |gender=Male |abilities=Red Crystal |race=Human |faction=Crown Bearers |affiliations=Demon Crown Misery Balrog |enemies=Quote King Sue Kazuma Momorin Professor Booster |status=Deceased (2nd and 3rd endings) |descr=''Entranced by the Crown'' }} Fuyuhiko Date (ダテ フユヒコ Date Fuyuhiko), better known as the Doctor (ドクター Dokutā), is the primary antagonist of Cave Story. His main plans are to attack the surface from the island using rabid Mimigas. Physical appearance The Doctor is a tall, bespectacled man with tan skin and green hair. He wears a lab coat, glasses, and the demon crown Background Pre-game The Doctor arrived on the island as part of a research team which included Professor Booster and the Sakamotos. He was supposed to serve the researcher's medical needs, but insisted on joining the expedition with the intention of finding the Demon Crown. Eventually, he obtained the artifact, and with it, its powers. Before the events of the game, Fuyuhiko Date was accompanying Professor Booster and Momorin Sakamoto on their research expedition to the Island, serving as their medical doctor. However, his true intention was to find the fabled Demon Crown, a mysterious artifact crafted eons ago that could grant the owner incredible power. After he donned the artifact and gained its powers, he terrorized the researchers, attempted to drop Momorin off the Island, and began abducting the inhabitants of the Mimiga Village. Date and his new minions, Misery and Balrog, began to search for the Red Flowers with the ultimate goal of turning the Mimiga into rabid war machines to attack the Surface, in his bid to conquer the world. Present game Despite the efforts of Quote and Curly Brace, Date succeeded in finding the Red Flowers and enslaving nearly all of the Mimigas. In addition, he also found a way to concentrate the power of the Red Flowers into a floating Red Crystal, which affects humans too. Quote confronts Date within a tower on the Balcony, where Date uses himself as a test subject for his new crystal to increase his power. Partway through the battle, Date is unable to control the crystal's power, resulting in the mutation of his body into a hulking, ogreish monster - the Muscle Doctor. Ultimately, the Doctor is defeated, and his body dissolves into a misty cloud of blood. However, the crystal's power allowed him to survive after destruction of his body. In the top chamber of the tower where Misery has taken Sue hostage, the Doctor reveals himself to be very much alive, despite the destruction of his human form, and floats into the room as a sentient cloud of blood mist. Misery, wishing to be free of the Doctor's plans, attempts to destroy him, but her magic attacks have no effect on the Doctor's gaseous avatar. He decides to punish Misery for dissent, enveloping her in his cloud and causing her to mutate, before possessing the Core. Sue attempts to flee, but is caught by the Doctor's crystal and mutated. Ultimately, Quote destroys the Undead Core, freeing Sue and Misery and destroying the Doctor for good. Gallery Cave_Story_Doctor.gif|The Doctor's sprite Cave_story_the_doctor.gif|The Doctor with the Red Crystal Cave_story_the_doctor_2.gif|The Muscle Doctor Trivia *The Doctor's second form, the Muscle Doctor, has the fastest reaction time of any boss in the game, this is done to his ability to teleport on top of his opponents within a split second. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Bosses